The key factors involved in asthma exacerbation include: allergen exposure, air pollution, stress, and respiratory virus infection. We are in need of better tools to improve diagnosis, to predict disease progression, and to monitor efficacy of treatment. Multiple genetic and phenotypic changes account for basic mechanisms that are responsible for the patient response to a particular treatment. Accordingly, knowledge of these changes, i.e., biomarkers, may have significant diagnostic and prognostic value. Here we propose to investigate the relationship between levels of air pollution, viral infection, and asthma exacerbation among individuals living in Fresno. The project would utilize the unique, complementary strengths and resources available at Fresno State and UCSF Fresno in collaboration with the Center for Comparative Medicine, University of California, Davis We have begun realize the need for newly developed multiplex imrnunoassay tools to assess host immunomodulators (cytokines, chemokines) in serum of asthma patients. This imrnunoassay detection system is based on novel features of multiplex instrumentation and microbead labeling that has been developed by Luminex Corp. (Austin, TX). The proposed project is focusing on building the biomedical research on the use of this robust diagnostic tool for molecular profiling. This project has the potential to improve the lives of asthmatics in the region by providing information to physicians to guide them in the diagnosis and prognosis of patients.